1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronics communications devices and more particularly to a flexible printed circuit assembly for mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
2. Background Art
Reduction in XYZ dimensions and increased curvature on mobile phones has drastically impacted the clustering of many parts and components such as a loud speaker, ear piece speaker, headset jack, front-facing imager (camera), rear-facing imager, proximity infrared sensors, antennas, etc., by creating minimal room for housing alignment walls for sealing and separation of all these parts and components.
Flexible printed circuit (FPC) based antennas have been used in wireless communication products. Cosmetic or functional labels have been integrated with conventional FPC antennas. In the past, such conventional FPC antennas have been applied to outer surfaces of internal chassis elements and subsequently covered with battery doors and the like in the wireless communications products.
Over the years various electronic communications devices have been developed or suggested with printed circuit boards, flexible antennas and/or flexible printed circuits. Such conventional electronic communications devices have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved electronic communications device with a multi-functional FPC assembly, which overcomes most, if not all of the preceding disadvantages.